Fluff
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Some mindless fluff between 2D and Noodle! SO MUCH FLUFF! X3 Might turn into a series of one shots


**I just wanted to write summoar fluff between Noods and 2D. I think they're too cute together! And yet I write for Mudsy and 2D at the same time XD It's weird how well those two go together too :P**

**So yeah, heres some mindless fluff! **

**Enjoy~**

"W-wot are yew d-doin, love?" 2D's voice shook a little as she layed her head in his lap and ran her fingers gently up and down his thigh beside her cheek, giggling softly as she felt him shiver.

"Your pajama pants are really soft, 2D-kun." She shrugged a little, staring down at he velvety black pants. In slimy green letters all over the pants was the word 'zombie' along with pictures of hands reaching out of dirt or heads with worms sticking out of them.

"O-oh." He sucked on his lip through the gap in his teeth, looking anywhere but the violet head lying on his thigh.

She rolled onto her back, looking up at his flushed face with a giggle. "You look a little red, 2D-kun. Are you feeling ok?" His dark eyes shot down to her and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Pe'fectly fine, love." She let out another giggle, feeling her own cheeks heat up a little. "Wot's this? A'e you su'e you'e ok? You seem a lil pink in da cheeks the'e, love." He leaned forward a little, grinning down at her as she blushed.

Noodle sat up, squeaking a little as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She turned towards him, straddling him with her knees and shins pressed against the couch behind him.

2D sat forward, putting a hand on either of her cheeks and pushing her bangs out of the way as he pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. Both blushed a little but refused to back away.

The axe princess wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the tips of her fingers playing with his hair. His thumbs played along her cheeks, feeling them heat up. He gave her his famous gap-toothed grin.

"You'e so pretty when yew blush." 2D complimented, trailing his hands down to her waist and pulling her a little closer. She giggled and leaned up, kissing the end of his nose.

"You really think so? You look really cute when you smile." She returned the favor, seeing his grin grow.

"Fanks love." He kissed the red mark his forehead had left on hers softly, looking back into her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Noodle pressed her lips against his cheek, smiling challengingly. 2D chuckled, kissing her earlobe and nipping it gently. Noodle shivered and giggled, pecking his bare chest.

The singer kissed her neck softly, grinning mischievously at her red face. Closing her eyes for a few seconds with a giggle, Noodle slowly opened her emerald orbs and stared into his black ones.

"Well, I see where this is going." She whispered with a smile.

"Whe'e would dat be?" 2D, being the simple minded sweetheart that he is, asked.

Noodle pressed her lips against his, feeling his body stiffen for a second before he kissed back. She nearly died when she realized what she was doing. This was one of those things that she'd always liked to think about but in a way that she knew it would never happen.

Now it was.

Her arms wrapped a little tighter around his neck, his around her waist. Noodle ran her hands through his long blue hair, his running along her sides beneath her shirt. After a moment more they broke apart, panting slightly.

The girl let out a squeal and giggle as the singer pulled both of them over, falling against the couch with their arms and legs intertwined. She nuzzled into his neck, feeling completely safe and happy between the warm man and fluffy back of the couch.

She started to giggle as 2D's long fingers met her underarms, making her curl up around his arms and try to fight him away. He laughed alongside her as the girl twisted and squirmed to try and get away from the attacking hands.

Tears ran down her cheeks when he at last stopped, letting the girl catch her breath. She cuddled back into his chest. Noodle felt as though thousands of butterflies were crashing against her insides, trying to get out.

A noise near the door of the room alerted the two to another presence. 2D quickly pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch, pulling it over the girl with nothing but his head and feet sticking out. He clicked on the tv with the remote and tried to look as though he'd been sitting there watching it the whole time.

Russel walked into the room, rubbing his bald head and glancing around with his milky-white eyes. He stood behind the couch, looking down on the singer suspiciously. "Yo, 'D, you seen Baby Girl? It's past her bedtime and I can't find her anywhere."

"Noodle girl? Hmm…er…. I dunno, Russ. 'aven't seen he' since dinne'." 2D shrugged, hugging the girl beneath the blanket tightly against his side to make the two bumps under the blanket look more like one.

The drummer hovered over him for a few more moments, staring down at the blanket before shaking his head. "I probly don't wanna know."

"Know wot?" 2D blinked up at him innocently.

"Ah, forget it 'D. If you see her, let her know it's past her bedtime and… yeah, ok. Whatever." He shook his head when he thought he saw a flash of purple from beneath the thin cloth.

"Su'e fing, Russ! G'night then." 2D waved cutely as the large man rubbed a thick hand over his head and disappearing into the lift. The moment he was sure the lift was gone he pulled the blanket back and smiled down at the small guitarist.

"That was close." She sighed, knowing Russ would have skinned the poor singer alive if he'd found them making out on the couch.

"Oi, love." 2D said, looking down at the girl nestled between himself and the back of the couch.

"Yes, 2D-kun?"

"Russ says i's passed yer bedtime." The bluenette grinned, starting to get up.

"Awww, you can't really be sending me to bed!"

"No, nowt exac'ly." He gave her a devious gap-toothed smile as he stood over her.

"2D-kun what're you- eeh!" She squeaked when he easily lifted her off of the couch and carried her towards the lift.

"I'm nowt sendin you ta bed, I'm takin' yew the'e." He hugged her tightly against his chest, the air in the lift cold on his skin.

The girl looked up at him from beneath the blanket and pouted slightly. "Buuut 2D-kuuun!" She whined as the lift stopped on her floor. He put his nose up a little as if to say 'I can't hear you'.

He layed her gently on her bed, tucking her in and sitting down beside her. She pouted with her arms crossed as he smoothed back her hair. "C'mon love, I can' a'gue wif da big guy. 'Sides, 'es wright. I's past ye bedtime."

"Bu-"

"G'night, dea'." He leaned down and kissed her, smiling at her red face.

"Good night, 2D-kun." She giggled a little as he grinned at her and winked. With a slight wave he was gone, leaving the girl to herself.

The smile on her face wouldn't go away, which she didn't mind. Here in Kong there weren't many things to smile about, so having one was always a good thing. Noodle enjoyed the memories and smiled herself to sleep.

**Yeah, the endin sucks but oh well! This didn't turn out at all like I was expecting, but neither did my best friend. She was wide awake when I started and now shes in a ball cuddling my cat right next to my foot on the floor XDD Sometimes I wonder about that girl… XD**

**So yeah, drop me a review and I shall love thee forever! Specially if you give me a one shot idea ;D**


End file.
